


We Fell In Love And We Built A Home

by TinySpiney



Series: I See You [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Elijah Kamski, Family Fluff, Gen, Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Role Reversal, idiots to lovers to parents, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySpiney/pseuds/TinySpiney
Summary: Title is from In Your Arms by Illenium feat X Ambassadors
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Original Female Character(s), CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed & Original Female Character(s)
Series: I See You [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	We Fell In Love And We Built A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from In Your Arms by Illenium feat X Ambassadors

_ February 14th 2090 3:53 PM _

  
  


Okay, so, hopefully he wasn’t terrified out of his goddamn mind for no good reason. What the hell. Checklist, he had a checklist. For probably the eighth time since they had gotten in the car, Caleb looked over his checklist. Okay, they had everything they needed. Right? Ah fuck okay, he was gonna go through the list again. Caleb read through the checklist yet again and this time created yet another compilation of stills from his memory of everything. They had everything on the list. Good, good. That was a great start! But what if they needed something and they didn’t have it? Or what if they completely looked over something? Oh shit, he felt like he was gonna pass out. Caleb took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting out through a slow exhale. He opened back his eyes and realised that wow, it did absolutely nothing. 

  
  


“Babe, you gotta relax.” Gavin broke through his half-panicked haze by reaching over and gently squeezing his thigh. “Everything is gonna be okay. Tell me everything on the list.”

“Half of it is stuff we gotta get directly from Elijah, half of it is getting the house ready.” Caleb bounced his other leg and ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I already put child locks on everything, covered up the outlets, got the swing ready in both the baby’s room and ours, a bunch of her toys are ready and clean, and she’s got clothes and blankets already--”

“See? We’re prepared.” Gavin lovingly held Caleb’s face in his hand, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “Look at how thorough you are already, and we haven’t even brought her home yet.”

“I’m scared.” The words were barely audible, and Caleb almost wished Gavin wouldn’t hear them. “Gavin, I’m  _ terrified _ that I’ll screw this up.”

“I think that means you’ll try your hardest not to. Besides,” Their car pulled into the lab’s parking lot and then crawled to a stop, telling them they had arrived at their destination. “If we have any trouble, we can ask Connor.”

  
  


Caleb nodded as he followed his husband out of the car. Quadruple checking that he had properly installed the carseat, Caleb finally started to relax a little. She’d be safe. She’d be loved. She’d have a whole family to take care of her. Everything was going to be  _ fine. _ He just needed to keep telling himself that as they walked into the building. Past all of the security with their tasers and handcuffs. Past all of the scanners and identification tools. Caleb’s good mood instantly plummeted as he was patted down by a security guard outside of the lab Elijah was in. He wasn’t  _ terrified, _ per se, but he sure as hell was uncomfortable. The guards seemed to eye them curiously as he and Gavin waited for Elijah to exit the room. He told the two that it might be a minute before he was able to get there to let them in. He was running the new CyberLife-esque company with Fowler by his side. Caleb knew from experience how cool, and annoying, it could be working with a parent. 

After nearly fifteen minutes, Elijah came running down the hallway wearing blue jeans, sneakers, a band tee, and a black zip-up hoodie. His hair was still up in it’s bun and he was holding a holographic clipboard in one hand while waving at the husbands with the other. He had really opened up after everything with Chloe. Honestly, Caleb was incredibly proud of him. He ran up to them both, giving them quick hugs and kisses on the cheek before leading them into the lab. It was...cute. It was pastel green mostly, with white vertical stripes accenting the lower half of the walls. The equipment was on the far right of the room, seemingly having been moved for the three to have more room to walk around. On the left side of the room were crates of items they’d likely need for the baby. Elijah urged them to look inside to see if everything was to their liking. 

There were different types of formula for her, a kind for when she would simulate sicknesses, a booklet they would need to read once she was brought home, a few portable charging pads, a few charging pad blankets, and some toys. When Gavin asked about the toys, Elijah nervously smiled and said he wanted to get his niece some toys. That was...really fucking sweet of him. Caleb didn’t have the heart to tell him that Connor and Hank had begun to spoil her rotten despite having not even met her yet. While Gavin and Elijah continued to talk about what other possible things they might need to do to prepare for having an android baby around the house, Caleb rummaged around the crate some more. That was it. Toys, blankets, formulas, and the booklet. So that didn’t explain the other two crates. Checking inside of them, Caleb found they were filled with the formula. Well, that made sense. Human babies normally ate every two hours. 

Rejoining his husband and brother, Caleb took a deep breath. They saw what they needed to. Looked through the crate and he had run over the checklist at least eight times. It was time to meet their daughter and bring her home. He didn’t want to rush it of course. They would probably only do this once. But he couldn’t help the giddiness resting in his chest or the impatience in his legs. So once Elijah motioned toward a beautiful seafoam green crib, Caleb grabbed Gavin’s hand. His husband took the lead and slowly walked over to it. Once by the side of it, Caleb softly gasped. She was...so damn small. Elijah said she was meant to look around six months old, and boy she did. Caleb let go of Gavin's hand and let him reach into the crib toward the baby.  _ Toward their daughter.  _ Gavin was immediately in tears as he held her in his arms. She was so cute, with her light brown hair and big chubby cheeks. Though it looked like she wasn’t even woken up yet. She wasn’t even really born yet. 

Elijah came over then, and told Caleb to stand in a way that would allow her to see both of them once she opened her eyes. As soon as Caleb was in place, Elijah tapped her tiny LED. It caused a fan to kick on, a gentle whirring inside of her as she started to breathe. Then as she started to cry. Caleb never understood why people got so excited and laughed when they heard a baby cry for the very first time. Not until that very moment at least. He reached out with one hand, gently stroking her hair and softly telling her she was okay. Her daddies were right there and they’d never let anything happen to her. Almost as if she understood him, her eyes opened and her cries started to die down. Big blue eyes stared up at the two, shining with tears still left unshed. 

  
  


“Hi Daisy,” Gavin let out a wet chuckle and lifted her up so he could kiss her tiny forehead. “I love you.”

“Daisy?” Elijah unashamedly wiped away a few tears and smiled. “Where did that come from?”

“She’s named after superheroes. Daisy Dinah Reed.” Gavin paid Caleb no mind as he explained her namesake to their brother. “I chose the Black Canary part. Gavin chose the Quake part.”

  
  


Gavin quickly handed her to Caleb, who watched as his husband dissolved into uncontrollable tears and wouldn’t stop saying she was beautiful. Daisy looked up at Caleb with mild disinterest as he gently bounced her. Gavin was a mess and she hadn’t even done anything other than exist. Yeah, that was expected. He rocked her slowly from side to side and listened as Elijah explained some of the technical stuff. Most of it was stuff they’d be able to find in the booklet. Which apparently had the most important parts highlighted, though it was recommended to read the whole thing. Mostly stuff about ordering more formula for her and how to do basic first aid and CPR on an android infant. The CPR bit had Gavin start to freak out, asking Elijah if she could choke. He started firing off various questions that any parent would be worried about mildly. Though to a first time parent, absolutely terrified them. 

But it didn’t matter. Well, it did matter. Their daughter’s health was the priority above all else. But for the moment it wasn’t important because she was safe and healthy. Her existence was the most important thing. The way her eyes were blue, her hair light brown, how her cheeks squished when poked, her skin tone somewhere between Caleb and Gavin's, how her little hand had already grabbed at Caleb’s own. The way her chubby little fingers wrapped around his index finger when he gave it to her. How she stuck it in her mouth without a care in the world, and how Caleb looked at her as if she were the only thing in the world when she did. He was terrified. He was so fucking terrified he was going to do something wrong. That she would grow up and hate him. But she wasn’t grown up yet, he had time to make sure that didn’t happen. He had time to be a good parent that loved and cherished her and watched her succeed. 

After another ten minutes of Elijah and Gavin talking it was time to go home. Elijah said something about how he would have some of his staff deliver the crates. Caleb didn’t entirely hear him. Though he nodded along to make it look like he was listening at least. Eventually they were going back out the door to load Daisy into the carseat, both of the husbands completely enamoured with her. It was a good thing they had an automated car. Or else he was pretty sure that neither of them would be able to focus on the road long enough to actually drive. Honestly? Caleb didn’t remember much of the ride home aside from Gavin going between talking to Daisy and crying over Daisy. He didn’t blame him. Gavin had wanted to be a dad since he was a teenager, and only now was he finally able to have a baby. 

The trip back into the house was... _ fun. _ The staff from the lab had gotten there already and were waiting for one of them to unlock the door. Gavin unlocked the door before taking Daisy from Caleb and directing the staff on where to go. They unloaded the crates, and even had put the crib together in the room with some other furnishings Elijah and sent. It went from looking half empty, to a proper nursery. The white walls and pastel accents complimented the seafoam of the crib, making the room look like the Easter Bunny had thrown up all over the place. But fuck, Caleb couldn’t help but love it. He watched as Gavin set Daisy down on the changing table they bought last week and went to get her into a fun onesie. He grabbed the navy blue one with  _ “Future Justice League Member” _ written on the front. Caleb tried his best to hide his laughter, but he just...couldn’t help it. Of  _ course _ Gavin got her a few extra superhero onesies. 

  
  


\---

  
  


_ February 19th 2090 3:41 AM _

  
  


Fuck who took care of her last time? Gavin was already getting up, he didn’t have to get up too. But...he could watch a sleepy Gavin take care of a baby. Caleb slowly got out of bed and quietly followed Gavin into Daisy’s room. The scene before him was… Well, it was like nothing he had ever seen. Seeing Gavin in just his fleece pajama bottoms, shuffling into the room of a crying infant, while quietly saying that everything was okay and it wasn’t the end of the world. The way his shoulders slumped, or the sound of his fans working a little harder than they were supposed to due to the lack of sleep. But the tired smile on his face paired with his bedhead further melted Caleb’s heart. 

Gavin picked Daisy up out of her crib, grabbing a few things with one hand before leaving the room. Ducking back into their room as not to be seen, Caleb listened as Gavin told Daisy exactly what he was doing in a calm and soft voice. The way he spoke did little to calm her down. But it did wonders for Caleb, he was half convinced he was going to fall asleep standing up. The past few days had been pretty sleepless for the two of them, so he was honestly pretty surprised that he didn’t fall asleep against the wall. How Connor ever put up with this would be a mystery. Though Gavin seemed to be taking it in stride and drinking a whole hell of a lot of thirium-based coffee at all hours of the day. 

  
  


“You’re such a tiny little thing, look at you.” Gavin’s moonstruck voice made Caleb wake up a little bit more and move to go into the doorway connecting the hallway to the kitchen. He leaned against the wall watching Gavin move from behind. “You were born on Valentine’s Day, how exciting is that? That you came into our lives on a day dedicated to love?”

  
  


Daisy continued to cry as Gavin got her a bottle of the special formula ready. It turned blue as the thirium blended with the water. Though he cradled her against his chest and bounced her as he waited for it to settle, making soothing noises and looking back down at the table. Oh, the things he grabbed before leaving the room. A charging blanket, one of her smaller stuffed animals, and a pacifier. After a few more shakes to ensure all of the powder had dissolved, he adjusted Daisy and sat down with her. She took to the bottle easily. 

  
  


“You have no idea how long we’ve waited for you. Without even knowing we were waiting for  _ you, _ sweetheart. Our wonderful and amazing little Daisy Dinah Reed.” Gavin’s voice slightly broke and he took a shaky breath. “I think Daddy’s still sleeping, so I probably shouldn’t be talking a lot right now. But heck Daddy for a minute, y’know? I can hear him talking to you when he's feeding you. So other Daddy gets to talk to you, too.”

  
  


Caleb began to record Gavin and send it as a live feed to Elijah. After all, they  _ were _ beta testing her. Seeing what made her tick and how exactly she worked. Though Caleb couldn't help it, he sent it as a live feed to Connor too. He knew fully well the notification would wake him up. He didn’t fucking care. It was a way for him to show his brother Gavin Reed, who he  _ really _ was behind closed doors. Or sitting in a dimly lit kitchen feeding a newborn android at four in the morning. Elijah responded positively, and Connor sent him a message saying he was lucky that it was about Daisy or else he’d have some choice words for his twin. Caleb smirked and blinked slowly as he watched Gavin. 

  
  


“Apparently you’re supposed to be in this body for a year, Daisy. I can’t imagine you starting to talk while being this small. But I promise Daddy an’ I will make sure you hit all of your milestones easily. We’ll always be here for you.” Gavin’s voice shook as he held their daughter. “We’re gonna love you so goddamn much, Daisy. We already do. You have no idea how long we’ve waited for you.”

  
  


His shoulders shook as he silently cried over his daughter. Right, apparently the night Caleb died they were approved for adoption. Gavin...had been waiting for so long to have a family. When he was finally able to start one, the one person he wanted a family with more or less was murdered. Caleb quietly walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table in front of Gavin and Daisy. He reached a hand out and wiped his husband’s tears away with a gentle touch. With a small smile, Caleb opened an interface between the two of them. His skin peeled back up to his wrist, and Gavin’s over half his face. He felt the overwhelming love and adoration he had for their daughter. How excited he was to be able to watch her grow and become her own person. 

But he felt a fear that dwarfed his own. One that made Caleb’s chest hurt and instantly brought tears to his eyes. Gavin… Gavin was more scared of failing Daisy than he was of anything else in his life. He had never felt such an intense fear before he had her. Caleb understood it. He sent Gavin his love and adoration; of him, of their daughter, their family, the life they had created together. Caleb eased Gavin into his own fears, which were much the same as his own. The biggest one they had in common was Daisy growing up and hating them. Even though deep down they knew that the fact they were so afraid meant they’d try their best to avoid that. But it didn’t stop the nervous twist in their chests by any means. Gavin’s tears slowed to a stop as Caleb pulled his hand away and paused to gently brush his knuckles against Daisy’s cheek. 

  
  


“I think that it’s time for bed, cutie.” Caleb picked Daisy up from Gavin’s arms and supported her up against his left shoulder, gently patting her back with his right. He took a second to wrap her up in her blanket as best he could while holding her and stuck the green pacifier in her mouth. He picked up the stuffed animal and then moved his head to get Gavin to come with him. “How about you stay with your Daddies tonight? It’ll be fun and we’ll get to hug and kiss you all we want whenever you wake us up.” 

“I gotta say I like that plan.” Gavin shut the kitchen light off and yawned loudly, causing Caleb and Daisy to yawn as well. The fathers chuckled a bit at their daughter, Gavin catching the pacifier before it fell on the floor and sticking it back in Daisy’s mouth. “I am absolutely up for family cuddles tonight. This morning? Ah man, Daisy, you’re gonna make Daddy’s internal clock explode or something.”

“Mm, I wonder if she’s gonna be as dramatic as you, dear.” Caleb hummed at Daisy when she started to fuss as he put her down on the bed. He also cut the live feed to Elijah and Connor. “Or if she’ll have my humour.”

“Oh no, she’s gonna have my humour.” Gavin grinned and lowered the lights so it would be comfortable enough for sleeping. He looked down at their daughter who was quickly falling asleep in the middle of the bed before resting a gentle hand on her stomach and stroking her chest with his thumb. “I don’t want to screw this up, Caleb.”

“You won’t, Gavin.” He stuck his left hand out where Gavin could see it and wiggled his fingers. “For better or worse. Where you screw up with parenting, so do I. We’re doing this together, we make fools of ourselves together.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

  
  


Gavin leaned over Daisy to press a loving kiss to Caleb’s lips, which he gratefully returned. Though now wasn’t the time for that. Right now Daisy was in the bed and asleep. Something that her doting parents hadn’t been able to do very much lately. Though oddly enough, Caleb didn’t mind in the slightest. Fuck, helping with Cole when he was younger really did a number on how he saw kids, didn’t it? Looking at Gavin watching Daisy with slowly closing eyes made Caleb smile as he realised he’d never want it any other way. He’d do everything exactly the same so he’d get to this point. So he’d have a loving husband who was always trying his best in the very least, and a tiny daughter who quickly became their entire world. 

Their family was the very first thing he thought about every time he woke up. 

And it was the very last thing he thought about before falling asleep. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
